Rainbow Smiles
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Syo's in love, but is Tokiya really an obstacle for his relationship with Otoya?


Syo stretched his arms behind his head with a small snap of his neck before sighing heavily. Otoya looked over his shoulder at the smaller boy and grinned with a chuckle. Tokiya just smirked at Otoya and shook his head a little before continuing to look ahead of himself. Syo's cheeks became tinted with a light pink as he fell into step with Otoya. "What? It's been a long recording today"  
"It was only an hour Syo, it wasn't that long" Otoya smiled.  
"It felt like way more than that" Syo grumbled a little but punched Otoya playfully on the arm. "But you were great today!"  
"Thanks," the redhead blushed also, a light crimson, "But I couldn't have done it without you and Tokiya! You guys are always great!"  
Tokiya looked round at the mention of his name but gave a small smile in response for the praise. Otoya praised him often, but not so much in front of others - it was rare when the bluenette did receive a compliment out in public.  
 _I swear, most of the time Otoya forgets Tokiya used to be HAYATO._ Syo thought with a small growl low and inaudible to anyone else. _What makes him so special for Otoya to get so attached to anyway? I don't see any reason to cling to him like a child to a blanket._ He let out a soft sigh when Otoya took hold of his hand with a smile (as usual) and laced their fingers together. Syo looked at their joined hands and let a smile creep onto his face, gripping tightly onto the hand. _What did I start getting jealous for? It's not as if that stupid roommate of his is going to take him from me any time soon. I should just enjoy the time I have while I'm still with a beating heart._ Otoya shared a look with Tokiya while Syo was still in his thoughts. Tokiya's eyes said it all; 'You'll have to tell him sooner or later before he gets hurt'. The redhead looked at his companion. What if Syo wasn't ready? Or what if he didn't want this at all? The blonde's heart condition had been worsening recently and Otoya had cried in Tokiya's arms many nights out of fear. Fear of losing the person he loved. Tokiya was always there when he needed him, it was a surprise that the two of them weren't a couple instead. But Tokiya wasn't at all harsh, in fact he sympathised with him - knowing that when Syo eventually passed away, Otoya wouldn't be the same as he was now. It hurt to think that as much as his small crush on the energetic redhead was forced to keep as far from his mind and mouth as possible, Otoya wouldn't love anybody else afterwards. But both of them had already decided that Otoya would come to move in with the bluenette when the time came.  
"Well, you two have fun for the rest of the day. I'll see you back at the housing institute tonight, Otoya" Tokiya gave a soft smile before parting with them on his separate way. Otoya waved him goodbye and pulled Syo into a hug, picking him up.  
"What do you want to do before we go back?"  
Syo wrapped his arms round Otoya's neck and smiled, giving his lover a chaste kiss on the lips before replying. "I don't mind, why don't we just walk around awhile and find somewhere to sit for the day?"  
"Sounds good to me!"

It was just reaching noon and the two lovers were currently sprawled on the grass under a large oak upon a hill that served perfect for a view of the whole of their housing institute grounds. It was risky being so open about their relationship here, where Shining Saotome could most likely easily spot them and cast them out, but neither cared - especially Otoya. Syo was curled at his side, head resting against the redhead's heartbeat, eyes closed and hiding those cyan irises. Otoya ran fingers through the short blonde strands of hair with a kiss planted there, red eyes softening. He shifted a little, causing Syo to look at him in concern. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you". Syo smiled and laid his head back in it's original place.  
"Oto? ...What are your plans for when all of this finishes?"  
"W-What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean, don't play dumb with me"  
"...Tokiya said I could live with him..." There was a long pause after that. Otoya bit his lip and carefully sat up, making Syo sit up as well. "There's something I wa- no, _need_ to ask you." Syo looked at his love with a soft gaze, letting Otoya pull him onto his lap and hold him close as tears filled those gorgeous red eyes. Syo looked up and cupped his face gently, but Otoya beat him to speaking first. "I want you to marry me!" Syo froze, eyes locked with Otoya's own, his form shaking in their embrace.  
"O-Otoya..." he breathed. "W-Why...?"  
Tears began to fall from red irises and the blonde was hugged tighter. "Because I love you! I don't want you to leave me on my own!"  
"But you won't be...you'll have the others, especially Tokiya. I know he's very fond of you"  
"But it won't be the same without you! I don't want anyone else Syo, I just want you!"  
Syo couldn't feel the need to reply, so he just pulled Otoya's head to his chest and let the boy in his arms sob. Then something came to him. He slid down and pressed their chests together, a head resting on his lover's shoulder. "Of course I'll marry you Otoya Ittoki. But remember; feel our hearts beat as one? It's a reminder that I'll always be with you whatever happens. I love you too, so much"

Everyone had congratulated them on their engagement, and again on their marriage when the day came. Ai had been Syo's best man, and Tokiya had (naturally) been chosen as Otoya's. The years following had been filled with pure bliss that Syo had cried one night not believing it was at all real. STARISH had become one of the most successful idol groups in the world and their stardom was continuing to grow. But of course, you know what they say - all good things must come to an end. Otoya leapt to his feet when the doctors came out of the hospital room that Syo was having his operation in - they were giving him a heart transplant. Tokiya stood with him and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze in hope. Yes, he still had that tiny little crush on his friend, but that didn't mean he wanted Syo to die. The doctor hung his head and spoke a few words, making Otoya have tears stream down his face and bury himself into Tokiya's chest, a scream ripping from the ma's throat. Tokiya nodded to the doctor and wrapped his arms round the redhead. Syo's body had rejected the new heart...

Otoya had silently refused to leave Tokiya's company, the fear of being alone too great for him to handle. It wasn't possible to him. Syo should've lived and should still be with him, not putting him through all this grief and pain. The moment Tokiya sat down, Otoya was at his side in a trembling state, letting himself be pulled closer and have his shoulder rubbed softly in a comforting manner. Otoya just sobbed quietly - trying to bring Syo back with his mind. It couldn't be true that the blonde boy was really gone...

It poured heavily on the day of the funeral - very fitting you might think, but Otoya had wanted it to be clear and dry. He hadn't smiled since the day of the tragic news at the hospital. He dropped his rose onto the coffin within the ground and stepped back once the others had done the same. Tokiya gently took his hand lightly and loosely and gave him a look which said; 'Everything will be fine, he's still in your heart'. Otoya looked at his best friend and squeezed his hand. "Thank you..." he whispered, "At least I still have you with me..."  
Tokiya smiled and rubbed the top of his hand with this thumb gently. "It'll take a lot to get rid of me, I'm here if you need me"  
Otoya returned the smile and leaned against Tokiya as the coffin was lowered more and covered with the dirt around it. He didn't love Tokiya any more than a friend, Syo had won his heart fair and square. Otoya looked up as a patch of sun broke through the clouds to shine on him, bringing tears to his eyes. He looked to his side to see Syo's transparent form standing there, holding his other hand with a smile on his face. Otoya let his tears stream down his face as a faint rainbow began to shine over the funeral grounds. As long as Tokiya was at his side then he was happy, which made Syo happy in return.


End file.
